Companion
by mysticxf
Summary: Sayid watches Vincent for Shannon. Post “Exodus pt2”.


Lost belongs to JJ Abrams and crew, borrowing for some non-profit fun. Sayid watches Vincent for Shannon. Post "Exodus pt2". Enjoy!

* * *

Lost – Companion  
By Mystic  
June 6th 2005

* * *

Sayid washed his hands of dirt and splashed his face with cold water. He'd been in the jungle, trying to hunt a boar. It was a lot more work than he thought it would be and he wished he could find Locke. The rest had grown restless, thinking the old man had abandoned them again. Why hunt for the rest at the risk of his own life? Sayid understood the fears of the survivors; he also understood the supposed viewpoint of the man who'd gone awol again.

The others didn't know about the fights Locke had been having with Jack, with Kate, with Sayid. Locke was not the straight and dependable guy they all thought he had been. So they made a plan. Jack went into the jungle with Kate and Sayid went in with the promise that he knew what he was doing.

Sayid gathered up a knife, a large staff, some rope, water and fruit and headed into the jungle unsure of what to look for exactly. He'd lied through his teeth, but he knew Jack and Kate had matters they needed to air out. He could feel it in the air around them. It was always in the air around them these days. There was tension there and he couldn't quite make out if it was something that should worry him or amuse him. Maybe it was a bit of both, he thought with a grin. So Sayid went into the jungle without a clue looking for boar.

So he'd been unsuccessful.

Throwing himself down onto the dark rocks next to the water, he sighed and rubbed his eyes roughly with his hands, trying to ease the headache that had been growing from too many hours concentrating on noises and animal tracks in the jungle while listening for the thing that lurked in the trees. Sayid raised his head, hearing the huff of her breath and saw Shannon coming, her steps short, with Vincent just behind her. She gave the dog's leash a tug, prompting the dog to continue to follow her towards the man the dog recognized, but didn't fully trust.

"Sayid, thank God." Shannon flipped her hair and came to a stop in front of him. Sayid glanced from the panting dog to the panting woman and raised an eyebrow curiously. "I need you to watch the dog." She paused, then her expression changed, softened and she asked, "What's wrong?"

He dropped his hands from his face. "Just tired." Off her worried stare, he added, "Don't worry," and smiled.

Shannon gripped the leash in her hand and bit her bottom lip. "Can you watch Vincent for five minutes?"

"Why? Where are you going?"

She flared her nose in frustration. "I have to pee."

Sayid laughed. "Take the dog with you."

Shannon face went sour. "The dog… stares." She took another step closer. "And sniffs. It's awkward. Can you? Please, watch him for five minutes?"

Nodding his head, Sayid held out his hand, taking the red leash from the woman who took off into the brush behind him. Vincent started to follow, but he raised a finger, watching the way the dog's eyesight traveled from the branches still swinging to the hand that warned him to stay. Vincent sat down in front of him and closed his mouth, as if staring him down.

"We have not been properly introduced," Sayid told the animal with an amused grin. "I am Sayid."

Vincent raised his paw until Sayid caught it and shook it and then the dog came closer to him, sniffing his hands and then his knees and finally, his chin. The dog bumped his nose against Sayid's cheek and then began licking him. Sayid laughed loudly, which encouraged the dog, who now jumped on him and licked his nose and brow and cheeks.

The bushes broke at his side and Shannon snorted, then let out a small hiccup of a laugh before telling Sayid, "Yeah, I think he likes you." Shannon sat at his side. "Probably more than he likes me." There was sadness in her voice that made Sayid push the dog off.

Vincent backed up slightly and sat in front of the duo, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he lay down, watching them. Sayid took Shannon's hand and kissed it lightly, waiting until she raised her bright eyes to meet his. "If this dog did not like you, it would not stay with you."

Shannon shrugged her shoulders in frustration. "Walt told me to talk to Vincent, but it feels stupid."

"You may talk to me if you wish." Sayid stroked her hair. "But I understand if you are not ready."

Shannon smiled and took the leash from his hand. "I think I want to go back down to the beach and take a walk. How's about you accompany me… and we can talk."

"That would be good." Sayid stood and helped Shannon off the ground, feeling the tension leave his shoulders and lower back as she smiled shyly. They walked side by side to the beach where Vincent and Sayid listened to every word Shannon said.

* * *

Finis 


End file.
